Warrior Cat lemons
by WarriorOnsLem262
Summary: Hey there! I do OC or real cats mating! Enjoy these hot lemons!
1. Forms

These are rated 17+!

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

(can be up to 4 cats)

Type:

I can do gay or lesbian or straight

TYPES:

Love- love sex

Lust- the cats dont love each other they are just doing it because they need it or want it or they love each other but one wants to have sex while the other is just doing it for him\her

Rape: forced sex

Story/Plot (optional):


	2. Darkstripe X Fernpaw

**This is my first lemon!**

* * *

 **Dark X Fern**

 **(Rape)**

Darkstripe yawned as he got out of his nest. He twitched his ears. He needed someone to mate with. His eyes searched the camp. A bright orange pelt peeked out of Bluestar's den. _Fireheart_ , Darkstripe growled. He saw Fernpaw pass by, her tail high in the air. Darkstripe saw her pink, juicy core. He felt his member begin to grow. He hissed to himself. "Not yet! Not yet!" he whispered.

Darkstripe walked out of the warriors den. He approached Fernpaw. "Hey Fernpaw," he meowed. "Hello, Darkstripe!" Fernpaw mewed back at him. Darkstripe started daydreaming. What would he do to her? He would have fun tonight. "Hey, Fernpaw, follow me! I'll show you a special place where we can train!" he said, pretending to be excited. Fernpaw smiled. She bounded toward the camp entrance.

Darkstripe passed by Dustpelt as he walked into the woods. Fernpaw greeted him with a big smile. "So, Darkstripe," began Fernpaw, "What are we learning about today?" Darkstripe grinned. "Oh, today, we're going to learn something extra-special. It's really fun," he meowed. Fernpaw bounced around. "What is it?" she asked. "It's called mating. It'll hurt at first but then it'll get better," Darkstripe chuckled.

"I don't want to play something that hurts," Fernpaw meowed. "But it's fun, Fernpaw! You and Dustpelt might do it when you're older!" Darkstripe beckoned. Fernpaw cocked her head. "Ok," she shrugged.

Darkstripe's member was fully erect. "Suck it," he ordered. Fernpaw stared at it. "It's big," she meowed. She looked at it for a while, then finally she came over. She held it in her paws. She took it in her mouth. "Like this?" she asked, bobbing her head up and down. Darkstripe moaned. "Oh yeah," he groaned. Fernpaw continued to suck his member, swirling her tongue around the tip. Darkstripe bucked his hips. He was going to cum. "I'm gonna-" He cummed inside Fernpaw's mouth, Fernpaw swallowing it all. Darkstripe got off his back.

"Crouch," he ordered Fernpaw. Fernpaw obeyed. Darkstripe rasped his tongue over his apprentice's core. Fernpaw moaned. Darkstripe licked up and down. He continued this rythym. He could taste Fernpaw's sweet juices. Fernpaw was moaning softly. Darkstripe dug into her core with his tongue. Fernpaw rocked her hips back, pushing his tongue deeper into her core. Her juices splattered all over Darkstripe's muzzle, but he licked them up. His member was ready now.

He hopped on top of Fernpaw. "This will hurt," he warned. Fernpaw nodded. Without hesitation, Darkstripe plunged in her core, causing her to yowl. He ignored the screams of pain and kept thrusting in and out. His member loved Fernpaw's tight walls and how they closed around his member. "Darkstripe! STOP!" Fernpaw cried, tears running down her face. Darkstripe kept pumping. He humped her fast and hard. He smiled, loving how Fernpaw pleaded to him. He raked her walls, blood dripping out of Fernpaw's core. He still held on to her scruff, and he still humped her. Fernpaw's juices came over Darkstripe's member. Darkstripe bucked his hips. "I'm go-" He cummed inside of Fernpaw. He popped his seed into her.

He finally got off Fernpaw. When he took his member out of her core, he saw blood on it. He smiled. Fernpaw shivered. "Now, wasn't that fun?" he chuckled. Fernpaw shook her head. "We'll be doing this again sometime," he smiled. Fernpaw yowled. "No!" she pleaded. Darkstripe growled. "I can do what I want with you as long as you are MY apprentice!" he growled. Fernpaw was left there, crying.

...

When Darkstripe returned to camp, Dustpelt gave him a cold stare. "You're sick," he hissed. Darkstripe's eyes widened. Dustpelt knew. Which meant he was in trouble.


	3. Appledusk X Mapleshade

**Maple X Apple**

 **(Love)**

Mapleshade peeked over the crowd of cats at the Gathering. She saw Appledusk's light brown pelt in a heap of RiverClan cats. A RiverClan tom padded up to Mapleshade. "Stay away from us or we'll just have to kill you like Flowerpaw and Birchface," he laughed. Mapleshade bristled. She walked through a crowd of ThunderClan cats and poked Appledusk with her muzzle.

Appledusk turned around. He walked farther away from the RiverClan cats. "Hey, Mapleshade. What's up?" he meowed, just as casually as any cat would. "Want to sneak away from everyone for a while? We could go into the forest and watch the shooting star pass by," Mapleshade mewed happily. Appledusk smiled. "Why not?" he shrugged, "But how are we going to get out of here unnoticed?"

Mapleshade tensed. She hadn't thought of that. She looked around, seeing there were no more cats in a cluster, she ran out of Fourtrees. "Follow me," she whispered. Appledusk ran swiftly away from the Gathering. Mapleshade looked at the full moon. "It's a beautiful night," she smiled, looking at the stars that dotted the sky.

Appledusk nodded. Mapleshade sighed. She had an idea. She would dash off and play chase with Appledusk! She breathed in, and in an instant, she ran off, is squiggly patterns. Appledusk chased her, smiling. "Oh no you don't!" he smiled, gaining on her. When Mapleshade was sure it was safe, she ran off into a clearing.

She panted. Appledusk was nowhere to be seen. She got into a hunting crouch. She got ready to pounce. She gasped when she felt a tongue rasp over her core. She blushed. "Appledusk!" Appledusk chuckled. "I'm sorry, I-I," he looked down. Mapleshade licked his cheek. "I didn't say to stop, baby," she said sexily.

Appledusk continued to lick her core, slowly and carefully. He tasted her sweet juices on his tongue. Mapleshade moaned softly. Appledusk stuck his tongue further into her core, swirling his tongue inside it. Mapleshade moaned louder. She gritted her teeth. Appledusk's tongue was as deep as it could go. Appledusk kept swirling and pumping his tongue in her core. Mapleshade's eyes widened. Before she could say a word, her juices came flooding out of her core and onto Appledusk's muzzle. Appledusk licked them off.

Mapleshade smiled, getting into a mating crouch. Appledusk's member was already fully erect. Mapleshade moved her tail out of the way. Appledusk positioned himself. His member was lined up with her core. "This will hurt at first," he told Mapleshade. Mapleshade nodded.

Appledusk rammed in her virgin core. Mapleshade screamed in pain. Appledusk winced. "Am I hurting you? I could slow down," he offered. Mapleshade shook her head. "No, keep going," she meowed. Appledusk kept pumping in and out slowly. Mapleshade's cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Appledusk picked up speed. He smiled. His member was pumping in and out of her. He loved how tight she was. "Oh! You're so tight!" he yowled. Mapleshade moaned. "Oh, Appledusk!" she meowed. She rocked her hips back, pushing Appledusk's member farther in. Appledusk moaned. Mapleshade's juices came all over Appledusk's member. Appledusk bucked his hips. "I'm gonna cum!" he meowed. He cummed inside of Mapleshade. Mapleshade panted.

Appledusk rested on her for a moment, the two still connected, Then he got off her, his member covered in white, sticky cum. "Mapleshade," he panted, "Suck my member." Mapleshade purred. She took the member in her mouth. She grabbed it with her paws and moved them up and down while sucking. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his member. Appledusk moaned in pleasure. Mapleshade kept sucking fiercely. She bobbed her head up and down. Appledusk grabbed her head and pushed it further down her throat. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His cum spilled inside Mapleshade's mouth. She swallowed it willingly.

They both laid down on the ground. "I love you," Appledusk meowed. "I love you, too." The two hugged each other, smiling.


	4. Clawfoot X Bubblestar

Claw **X Bubble**

 **(Lust)**

Clawfoot was moaning softly. He was sucking his member hardly. He grabbed his member and rubbed it. He saw Flameheart padding out of the warriors den. _She might see me!_ Clawfoot panicked. He licked the pre-cum off his member and sucked his belly in so they couldn't tell. _It will just be awkward if she finds her half-brother masturbating behind a bush._ He nodded to Flameheart as she passed by with Twigpaw.

Clawfoot yawned, covering his balls with his tail. He scratched his ear with his foot. Darktail was out on patrol. He was mates with Softfoot, and he was the father of Twigpaw. They had matching pelts, while Softfoot had light brown, fluffy fur. Clawfoot liked Softfoot's personality, but he didn't ever dream of mating with her. Darktail, on the other hand, he did not like. Thinking about him made Clawfoot's claws unsheathe. He would tear that fox-dung into peices to get place as deputy.

Deputy. To stand beside Bubblestar. Clawfoot would have to kill Bubblestar. It was too bad, really, because Bubblestar was the cat Clawfoot kind of wanted to mate with. That moment, Clawfoot had an idea. _I will mate with her today. I'll kill her later, but not soon._ Clawfoot looked around once more. He would mate with Bubblestar. Even if it was the last thing he did.

He searched around camp. Everyone was sleeping, except Bubblestar. This was the perfect time. Clawfoot saw Bubblestar. She was pumping her tail in and out of her core. This made his member grow. He could smell her heat from outside her den.

Clawfoot padded in her den silently. "That's a nice core you have there," he meowed sexily. "Clawfoot!" Bubblestar blushed. "I know you're in heat," Clawfoot hissed. He hopped on top of the leader and grabbed her scruff. "W-what makes you say that?" she asked, trembling. "It's obvious," he growled, getting irritated. "It benefits both of us." Bubblestar paused. "How?" she asked, her core getting wet. "I get pleasure, you get rid of your heat," Clawfoot explained. Bubblestar nodded. "Okay," she sighed.

Without warning, Clawfoot plunged in her core. His member loved how tight the leader was. Bubblestar yowled in pain and pleasure. "Oh, you're so tight, Bubblestar," Clawfoot grunted, pushing his member deeper into her core. Bubblestar had a face full of hurt. Clawfoot smiled. He slowed down. "Beg," he ordered. "Oh, Clawfoot! I want your big member inside of me!" Bubblestar moaned. Clawfoot once agsin started thrusting. He continued to pump. He felt cum building up in his member. He felt Bubblestar's waves of pleasure. His member contiued to thrust inside the leader's juicy, tight core. Bubblestar moaned loudly, and she spread her juices over Clawfoot's member, and had them pooling on the ground. Clawfoot couldn't take it. He released his cum into Bubblestar.

They both panted, staying connected. Clawfoot got off the leader. He'd popped his seed into her. She would have his kits. He laid down on his back. Bubblestar immediately got up and grabbed his member. "Slut," Clawfoot whispered. Bubblestar sucked his member. Clawfoot grabbed her head and forced his member to the back of her throat. Bubblestar gagged, but she still sucked, deep-throating it. She bobbed her head and swirled her tongue around his member. She licked all around it. Clawfoot moaned. Pre-cum dribbled out of his member. Bubblestar licked her lips as she tasted the sweet cum. Clawfoot felt ready to cum. He threw back his head and howled as cum shot into Bubblestar's mouth. She swallowed in a big gulp.

Clawfoot got to his paws. "See you," he meowed. "In the nursery!" He laughed as he walked away. Bubblestar just lay on the ground in a mix of their cum.

3 moons later...

"You got it, Bubblestar, push!" Barkpelt meowed. With a grunt of effort, Bubblestar pushed a kit out. It was a grey tom. Clawfoot heard Bubblestar. He walked inside the nusery. He smiled. "This is Stormkit," Bubblestar meowed. Next was a ginger and white tom. "This is Lionkit," Bubblestar said, looking up at Clawfoot. Finally, out slithered an exact copy of her father. Clawfoot smiled. "And this is Rosekit."


	5. Brambleclaw X Mothwing X Hawkfrost

**This is a request by Guest! Hope you like it!**

 **Bramble X Moth X Hawk**

 **(Rape)**

Brambleclaw woke up startled. He had deep cuts from meetings with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, though they were dreams, dreams in the Dark Forest were real. You could actually die there. Brambleclaw felt kind of guilty, since Squirrelflight didn't know, and Tigerstar was planning to kill Firestar. He wasn't going to, of course, but Hawkfrot might have. He yawned, hoping Squirrelflight would show him a sign of effection. Brambleclaw looked around camp, searching for something to do. He frowned as there was nothing.

He padded outside of camp. "Where are you going, Brambleclaw?" Ashfur asked. "For a walk," Brambleclaw answered. "Not going off too see Tigerstar?" Ashfur sneered. "Or Brokenstar?" Ashfur laughed. Brambleclaw's lip curled. "Talk to me like that again, bitch, and you'll be sorry," he hissed inside Ashfur's ear. Ashfur choked on his laughter.

Brambleclaw padded on the soil, angry about what Ashfur had said. How many times was he going to be judged by what he looked like?! How many times did he need to prove his loyalty? He wasn't going to join in on Tigerstar's crazy plan from the start. Suddenly, his mind going blank, he heard a noise. He spinned around, to have a cat pounce on him. "Hawkfrost!" he gasped. Hawkfrost nodded. "Yup, it's me," he meowed, "I want to ask you for a favor." Brambleclaw perked up his ears. "What is it?" he asked. Hawkfrost licked his paws. "Mothwing almost ruined my plans," he hissed. Brambleclaw listened. "At the gathering?" he asked. "Yes. And now we're going to make her pay," Hawkfrost chuckled. "What are we going to do?" Brambleclaw asked. "We're going to rape her." Brambleclaw gasped.

...

"Mothwing," Hawkfrost meowed, "we're here." Mothwing looked around. "Where are the herb-" A brown tabby pinned her down. "Nice one, Brambleclaw," Hawkfrost snickered. "I take the front, you take the back. Then we switch." Brambleclaw nodded and positioned himself on Mothwing. Mothwing struggled underneath him. "No! Don't! Please!" she begged. Hawkfrost shoved his member in her mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed. Brambleclaw had his member lined up with her core.

He rammed in, raking her walls with his wide, big, and long member. Mothwing yowled. Brambleclaw moaned, humping her in a steady but fast rhythm. He loved how tight the medicine cat was. "Oh! You're so tight!" he moaned, going at an even faster rate now. He pumped in and out, pushing his big member farther inside her. Mothwing kept screaming, but they were muffled by Hawkfrost's member. He grabbed her scruff to get a better hold of her. As he pumped, he felt pre-cum come out of his member. Though Mothwing didn't want it, her juices splattered over his member. They leaked out of her core and onto the floor. Brambleclaw slammed in, faster and harder than ever. He did this once more, and had cum shoot out of his member and into Mothwing.

Hawkfrost grabbed Mothwing's head, Brambleclaw still raping her. He humped her mouth, scraping her sides of her mouth with his member. Mothwing kept crying out for help. Hawkfrost shoved his member down her throat, causing her to gag. "Suck, whore!" he hissed. Mothwing sucked on his member slowly. Hawkfrost hit her head with his paw. "Faster!" he ordered. Mothwing began to suck violently. She swirled her tongue around his member. Hawkfrost moaned in pleasure. He dug his claws into her ears. Mothwing yowled in pain but began to suck, tears coming down her cheeks. Hawkfrost cummed.

"Switch?" Hawkfrost smiled. Brambleclaw nodded, moving to Mothwing's mouth. He stuck his member in, pumping in and out slowly while Mothwing sucked. She moved her tongue in little circles and licked in between. Brambleclaw moaned. Mothwing's face was hurt as Hawkfrost was having a good time in the back. Brambleclaw moaned loudly. He loved how Mothwing sucked on his member. He felt some cum drip out of his member. The drops became creeks and creeks became rivers. Mothwing swallowed, a little more comfortable.

Hawkfrost pumped inside his sister's tight hole. He moaned in pleasure as her walls squeezed his member. Hawkfrost grabbed her hindquarters with his paw and slapped it. He bit her scruff to get better control, his memer still pounding insdide Mothwing. He heard a small but noticeable moan. He smirked. "Slut," he hissed, slapping her butt once more. He couldn't control it. He released his load into Mothwing.

Mothwing panted as the toms got off of her. "Hawkfrost, why?" she whispered. "You know why, you stupid idiot," Hawkfrost hissed, then turned to Brambleclaw. "You did good today, Brambleclaw," he smiled. Brambleclaw smiled back. "I'd better be off," he meowed, flicking his tail.


	6. JayfeatherXDustpeltXThornclawXSpiderleg

**This was requested by SandclawButCooler! Hope you like it!**

 **Before you read, note it has swear words!**

* * *

 **Jay X Dust X Thorn X Spider**

 **(Rape)**

Jayfeather sniffed around. He was looking for herbs. He smelled a fimiliar scent. ThunderClan! _Not herbs, but a stupid patrol,_ he thought to himself. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Jayfeather turned around, only to have the patrol run into him. On the patrol was Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg. "Watch where you're going!" Jayfeather spat, "Or do I need to tell Firestar to hold your paw for you and direct you so you don't run into cats?! If I-" The ground suddenly collapsed under Jayfeather.

It was a weak section of the tunnels. Only his head was sticking out now. "Help me! Get me out you peices of shit! Are you just going to watch me die here, bitch?! Dig me out of here you fucking fox-" He gagged as Thornclaw's member shoved in his mouth.

"Suck it! It's the only way to shut you up!" Thornclaw ordered. Jayfeather refused and bit hard on his member. Thornclaw yowled and hit Jayfeather's head. "You've been very naughty, Jayfeather," he hissed. "Dustpelt, Spiderleg!" Dustpelt and Spiderleg's members were all ready fully erect. They padded over to Jayfeather. They began to hump his ears. Jayfeather was sucking slowly, crying as he ears were being shredded and Thornclaw's barbs raked the sides of his mouth.

Thornclaw growled, "You call that pleasurable? Harder, bitch!" He dug his claws into Jayfeather's head and humped his mouth. Dustpelt pounded in and out of his ears, filling them with pre-cum. Spiderleg did the same, moaning as he did so. Jayfeather cried as he sucked, swirling his tongue around Thornclaw's member. Spiderleg thrusted harder, moaning. "I'm gonna cum!" He cummed inside Jayfeather's ears. Jayfeather's hearing was blocked off.

Dustpelt was gritting his teeth, surprisingly getting a lot out of this. Thornclaw still slammed in his mouth. "Oh yeah," he moaned. Jayfeather hated this, but, he still gave Thornclaw a blowjob. The taste of his member was like cum, like he'd done this often. Thornclaw chuckled, seeing Jayfeather's face. Dustpelt released his cum into his other ear. Jayfeather sobbed. "Shut the fuck up," Thornclaw hissed. Jafeather heard the sound of Thornclaw's balls smacking his face.

Spiderleg got up, walking in front of Jayfeather's face. He put the tip of his member in his nose. He began humping it as hard and as fast as he could. "Ohhh!" Thornclaw moaned as he cummed inside Jayfeather's mouth. Jayfeather swallowed unwillingly. Thornclaw called to Dustpelt. "Switch?" he asked. Dustpelt grinned. He padded over to Jayfeather's mouth. He rammed his member in, while Spiderleg kept fucking his nose. He cummed inside, so Jayfeather's sense of smell was completely blocked off.

Dustpelt groaned as Jayfeather sucked his member hard. His balls hit Jayfeather's face. "Your mouth is as tight as Ferncloud!" he moaned. Jayfeather continued, aware of Spiderleg and Thornclaw filling his ears with more cum. Soon, Dustpelt cummed as well. "Spiderleg, you want to try?" Dustpelt snickered. Spiderleg shook his head. "I'm tired," he meowed. Thornclaw nodded. They got away from Jayfeather. "We'll be back!" Spiderleg hissed, leaving Jayfeather stuck in the dirt. Jayfeather left his mouth open, sinse he ouldn't breathe through his nose.

 _3 minutes later..._

Jayfeather sighed. Not even a leaf rustled. Something dug him up, though he didn't know what. His bottom was free, but not his hind legs. Suddenly, out of the blue, something touched Jayfeather's behind. "Who is that?!" he asked. The creature grabbed Jayfeather's hips. He felt something poking him from behind. "No! I'm not a she-cat!" Jayfeather begged. The creature didn't care. It slammed in it's tail-hole. Jayfeather yowled. The creature humped hard and fast, as if it hadn't mated in centuries. It pumped swiftly. Jayfeather cried as it's member destroyed his tail-hole.

The creature made a noise. Jayfeather looked as blood began to pool on the ground. Blood dripped out of his tail-hole, and his legs shaked. The creature began moaning, Jayfeather could tell. His member was erect for some odd reason, and cum was dribbling out of it. "Fuck," Jayfeather hissed. The creature slammed in one good time, and released his cum into Jayfeather. Jayfeather laid there, afraid and alone.

* * *

When Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Spiderleg, and many other cats came back, they smirked. "Hey look, everybody! Now we have a new exibit in the "play"ground," Thornclaw laughed. Jayfeather whimpered. From that day forward, he would never ask someone to help him that way ever again.


	7. Snake X Owl

**Hi guys! This was requested by TheColorfulTurdle! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Snake X Owl**

 **(Love)**

Snake sighed. He loved everything about Owl. How his white fur swayed in the wind and his beautiful yellow eyes when he stared at him. Snake wished he and Owl were mates, other cats thought it was gross, but, Snake didn't. He blushed as Owl rubbed his tail under his chin. "Hey, Snake, want to go hunting?" Owl asked. Snake nodded. He wasn't sure if Owl felt the same way, so he wasn't going to say anything because he was afraid the wrong words might come out. Owl padded away, closer to the entrance of the forest.

Snake padded beside Owl, getting so close their pelts were brushing together. Owl moved closer, making Snake blush. Owl stopped. "Snake-I," he cleared his throat, "I didn't just bring you out here for hunting. I-I love you, Snake!" Owl sobbed on the ground, afraid he'd said the wrong thing. Snake smiled. "I love you too, Owl," he admitted. Owl smiled.

"Snake, I've been thinking," Owl blushed, "how big that member of yours really is." He twined his tail around it, causing Snake's cheeks to go completely red. Snake turned away as Owl began rubbing his sheathe. "Oh, Owl," Snake moaned. The tip of his member was visible, and every second Owl spent on rubbing it, it got bigger. Snake groaned and moaned. He began stroking Owl's sheathe, too. Owl's thick member slid out right away, pre-cum already leaking out. "You cute whore," Snake nipped at Owl's member. Owl squeaked.

His paws were still on Snake's member, and he was rubbing it with both paws. Snake moaned. His member was fully erect now. Owl smirked and laid down on his back so his member was in front of Snake's face and Snake's member was in his face. Snake began sucking Owl's member. He sucked rapidly and he swirled his tongue around it. Owl moaned loudly as Snake kept going. "Oh, Snake! How are you so go-good," he moaned as Snake bobbed his head. Owl began sucking Snake's member. He made sure to swirl his tongue around the tip.

Snake moaned quietly, but it was muffled by Owl's giant member. His own member was big, it was wide, but it was long and hard, longer than Owl's. Owl kept yowling in pleasure. Snake's member got rock-hard. Soon, Owl had more cum leaking out. Snake swallowed it, and began to lick in between. Owl screamed out while sucking on Snake's member. Snake smiled and felt his liquid flood into Owl's mouth. Owl swallowed it willingly. He licked his lips. "Sweet," he meowed sexily, and got off his back.

"Go first, big boy," Owl got into a hunting crouch. Snake could see his tight tail-hole. Snake got on top of Owl. "This will hurt," he warned. Owl nodded. "I'm ready whenever you are, sexy," he meowed. With that, Snake plunged in. He thrusted slowly, causing squeaks of pain from Owl. He sped up, and Owl's cries of pain became pure pleasure. "Oh! Faster!" he moaned. Snake obeyed and thrusted faster. Owl moaned in pleasure. Snake grunted, loving this. Owl's erect member began to leak, and Snake grinned. "Cummed already?" he asked sexily.

Owl panted and thrusted his hips backward. The barbs were nothing to him. Their love was everything to him. Snake pounded faster, taking his whole member out and slamming it in again. He felt his pre-juices come out of his member and into Owl's tail-hole. Owl moaned so loud, maybe even StarClan heard. Owl gritted his teeth and his cum shot out of his member and onto the floor. Snake slammed in so hard, his load shot into Owl. Some cum dripped out. Snake panted and got into a crouch.

"Your turn," he meowed. Owl smirked and got out of the crouch. He positioned himself so he was directly lined up with Snake's tail-hole. He gave the warning. Snake nodded. "Come inside me, bad boy," he winked. Owl couldn't take it. He pounded inside Snake. Snake moaned as Owl humped his behind. "You're so tight!" Owl yowled as he thrusted in and out. Snake's claws dug into the ground. He moaned. Owl slammed inside once more, and pre-cum came leaking out. Snake's member was dripping with cum. Owl looked at Snake's member and thrusted in so hard it pushed Snake forward. He came inside Snake.

The two toms broke apart, panting. "I love you, Owl," Snake panted, nuzzling Owl with his muzzle. "I love you, too," Owl smiled. The two lay there in love.


End file.
